Don't Make Her Cry
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Itachi yang menyukai Sakura, harus mengalah dengan Sasuke. Namun dibalik semua itu, Itachi menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tak sakura ketahui./ jadilah bidadariku yang kembali bersinar setelah dihadapi masalah besar Special For hanazono yuri


**Don't Make Her Cry**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**BRRUKK**_

"_**Aww," terdengar suara jeritan seorang anak kecil di dekat taman bermain tersebut.**_

_**Seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki menghampiri anak perempuan yang habis terjatuh dari ayunan. "Hei, Kau tidak apa-apa?"**_

"_**I-Iya," Jawab si anak perempuan.**_

"_**Ayo kugendong kau ke kursi taman," Ajak anak laki-laki tersebut.**_

_**Si anak perempuan pun mengangguk dan naik ke punggung anak laki-laki yang kurang-lebih sebaya dengannya.**_

"_**Arigato, malaikat." Ucap si anak perempuan.**_

_**Anak laki-laki tersebut terkekeh, "Sama-sama bidadari." Balasnya.**_

_**Anak perempuan tersebut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak berjabat tangan, "Jadi, siapa namamu?"**_

_**Anak laki-laki tersebut pun menyambut uluran tangan si anak perempuan, "Namaku Uchiha**__**—**__**"**_

"_**Sakuraa… Ayo pulang, Ada berita buruk.." Teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Ia pun menghampiri kedua anak kecil berbeda gender tersebut. Kemudian ia menggendong si anak perempuan tersebut dan membawanya pergi. **_

"_**Sakura, bidadariku." Gumam si anak laki-laki tersebut yang melihat anak perempuan yang ditolongnya pergi menjauh.**_

* * *

"Hiks, Hiks… Itachi-nii.." Suara sesenggukan seorang gadis yang berada di dalam dekapan si Sulung Uchiha terdengar.

"Ssst… tenanglah, Sakura. Ia tak akan serius berkata seperti itu padamu," Itachi menenangkan Sakura seraya mengusap surai _pink _milik gadis tersebut.

Mungkin kalau situasinya berbeda, mereka akan terlihat romantis. Saling mendekap berbagi kehangatan di sebuah kamar. Namun lain dengan saat ini. Yang ada hanya isak tangis memilukan dari sang gadis dan ucapan-ucapan menenangkan yang dilantunkan Itachi.

"Dia bilang dia benci padaku…hiks..hiks…" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut.

"Aku yakin. Sasuke tidak membencimu. Kau tak boleh menyerah, kau harus merebut kembali hati malaikatmu itu, Sakura." Ucap Itachi. Ia pun mengangkat kepala Sakura, menghadapkan manik _emerald _agar ingin menatap _onyx_ kelam miliknya.

Kemudian ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajah Sakura. "Berjuanglah, untuk malaikatmu." Ucapnya menyemangati Sakura.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii. Aku tak tahu harus menceritakan pada siapa kalau tidak ada dirimu." Sakura yang sudah tak lagi menangis langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah. Nanti Tsunade-Baasan khawatir mencarimu." Nasehat Itachi.

"Baiklah, Itachi-nii. Kau memang kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," Puji Sakura. Sakura pun keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Itachi hanya mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Ia tak dapat mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah, karena Sakura selalu menolak bila akan diantar. Katanya ia tak ingin merepotkan mereka.

"Memang hanya kakak, ya…."

Itachi Uchiha. Anak dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, adalah seorang anak jenius yang meneruskan salah satu cabang perusahaan milik orang tuanya. Ia memiliki seorang adik bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Namun sifat Sasuke bertolak belakang dengan Itachi. Itachi yang saat SMA bekerja sambilan di sebuah café, dan hidup hemat agar tidak ingin bergantung pada orang tua. Sementara Sasuke, sering mengadakan pesta di klub malam, sering balapan, dan keesokan harinya saat dia pulang badannya babak belur bau alcohol, dan mobil yang baru dibelikan oleh orang tuanya sudah dalam keadaan seperti rongsokan.

Sakura Haruno, adalah anak dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal, saat ia masih berumur lima tahun. Kemudian ia dirawat oleh Bibinya, Tsunade. Gadis yang namanya serupa dengan bunga khas Jepang ini adalah adik kelas dari Itachi saat masih SMA. Saat ini Sakura baru saja lulus SMA dan meneruskan ke universitas Akatsuki. Umur Sakura sekarang adalah 19 tahun, berbeda 2 tahun dengan Itachi.

Sakura datang siang-siang ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sedang keluar bersama teman-teman kuliahnya, sementara kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke sedang pergi ke Otogakure menjalani urusan bisnis. Yang ingin ia temui adalah Itachi. Ia selalu meluapkan semua perasaannya pada Itachi. Baginya, Itachi sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandung sendiri.

Sakura menceritakan semua sikap tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke yang diterimanya. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, sejak awal mereka bertemu. Saat di taman, dimana Sasuke menolong Sakura yang terjatuh dari ayunan sekitar 14 tahun lalu.

Disinilah Itachi, menjadi kakak yang bertugas menenangkan Sakura saat ia sedih dan menderita. Tanpa Sakura tahu, justru penderitaan pemuda yang ia anggap kakak ini jauh lebih besar melebih penderitaannya.

* * *

**Ceklek**

Pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha terbuka. Masuklah sang bungsu Uchiha, dengan berjalan sempoyongan.

"Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana acaramu dengan teman-teman?"

"Yah. Kau tahu, cukup menyenangkan." Jawab Sasuke. Ia pun duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan menyalakan Televisi. "Apa Sakura tadi datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dia datang. Dia menceritakan kelakuanmu yang selalu kasar padanya," Sindir Itachi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Itachi-nii. Ayolah, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus membohonginya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, memberitahunya kenyataan yang sebenarnya tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, adikku. Apalagi dia juga sudah terlanjur mencintaimu." Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa empuk di ruang keluarga.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tak membencinya, hanya saja…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. "Karena dia, kau jadi menderita seperti ini, Itachi."

"Berjanjilah. Kalau aku tak ada, jangan pernah membuatnya menangis setelah aku tiada," Ucap Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan singkat. "Berjuanglah agar tetap hidup, Itachi-nii."

* * *

**Ting Tong**

Bel kediaman Uchiha dipencet oleh seseorang. Sasuke yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga pun bergegas menuju pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang di hari minggu pagi ini, hari dimana ia akan bersantai-santai.

**Ceklek **

Ternyata seorang gadis berambut _pink _dengan nama bunga khas Jepang, Sakura yang datang. "Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura. Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung." Jawabnya riang.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Masuklah," Sasuke membukakan pintu lebih lebar, mengizinkan Sakura masuk.

"Dimana Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia masih di kamar." Ujar Sasuke. Sasuke lalu kembali lagi menonton TV.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang di tangga. Sakura dan Sasuke pun menoleh,

Ternyata Itachi yang turun. "Wah, Sakura rupanya."

Sakura pun tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, mau tidak temani aku pergi ke Taman?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa tidak ajak Itachi-nii saja?" Tanyanya sewot.

Itachi pun mendekati kedua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya tersebut. " Sasuke,…" panggilnya.

Sasuke pun menatap Itachi yang menganggukkan kepala seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. "Hah, baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini, Sakura." Sasuke pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

"Itachi-nii, wajah Itachi-nii kelihatan pucat. Apa Itachi-nii sakit?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Itachi tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_." Ucapnya.

"Oh, akhir-akhir ini wajah Itachi-_nii_ sering pucat. Kalau sakit, cepatlah minum obat. Agar lekas sembuh," Nasihat Sakura.

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, melihat Sakura yang perhatian padanya walaupun hanya sebatas kakak-adik merupakan obat paling baik yang pernah ia dapatkan. Meskipun Sakura tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang dirasakan Itachi. Itachi pun menepuk bahu Sakura, "Sakura, berbahagialah dengan Sasuke. Buatlah keturunan Uchiha yang banyak dan lucu-lucu. Jangan pernah menangis lagi karenanya, karena sekarang kau sudah bisa bersama malaikatmu itu." Nasihat Itachi pada gadis di depannya.

"Tentu saja, Itachi. Nanti akan jika aku menikah dengannya, dan memiliki anak darinya, aku akan sering berkunjung ke tempat Itachi-nii. Dan berjanjilah, saat dimana hari bahagiaku itu, Itachi-_nii_ akan datang." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecut, "Ah, sudahlah. Kita berbicara seperti ini seperti aku akan pergi jauh saja." Itachi pun terkekeh.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang turun dari tangga.

"Hn. Itachi-_nii_, kami berangkat dulu." Pamit Sasuke pada kakaknya itu.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Itachi yang mengantar mereka sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

**Ceklek**

Pintu rumah pun ditutup oleh Itachi Uchiha. "Maaf, mungkin aku tak dapat menepati janjiku, bidadari." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Lama, Itachi tetap berdiam dan bersandar pada pintu rumahnya. Sampai ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. "UHUK..UHUK…" Itachi pun terbatuk-batuk keras. Tangannya yang guna menutupi mulutnya kini telah berlumuran darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangannya. "Hah, makin parah saja." Gumamnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan berniat untuk tidur siang, meredam semua kesakitan yang dialami batin juga fisiknya.

Dibiarkannya begitu saja penyakit yang terus menggerogotinya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun meminum obat yang telah diberikan Kaasan dan Toosannya yang sedang pergi keluar kota. Menurutnya obat-obat mahal sekalipun takkan dapat menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Jika memang sudah waktunya, kau takkan bisa menghindar walaupun telah diberikan obat paling mahal sejagat raya sekalipun.

Sebelum tertidur, Ia sempat terpikir untuk membuat surat untuk kedua orang tuanya, beserta Sakura dan Sasuke. Akhirnya hal itu pun dilakukannya. Seperti kata pepatah, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Bisa saja setelah ini Itachi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dan ia belum sempat menulis apa-apa untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo ke sana." Sakura menunjuk _ferris wheel_ yang ada di taman Konoha.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk membeli tiket naik _ferris wheel _tersebut.

Setelah mengantri beberapa menit, akhirnya tiba giliran mereka untuk naik _ferris wheel_. Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera naik. Saat berada di bagian paling atas, _ferris wheel _tersebut berhenti sejenak.

Sakura hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang tersuguhkan dari atas _ferris wheel _ini. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri, sinar matahari sore menimpa wajahnya yang cantik, menambah kesan manis pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Sakura,"

Sakura pun menolehkan kepala ke arah pemuda tampan dihadapannya. "Iya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa kau… menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Wajahnya terlihat tetap datar saat menatap Sakura.

Sakura yang ditanyai begitu menjadi tersipu malu, lalu ia mengangguk. "I..Iya, Sasuke-_kun_.." Jawabnya yang kemudian memalingkan kepala, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I...Itachi-_nii_, aku menyukainya juga. Tapi sebagai kakak," Jawabnya.

'Memang begitu ternyata.'batin Sasuke. "Lalu, seandainya aku tak mencintaimu… dan Itachi-_nii_ mencintaimu, apakah kau akan berpaling pada Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hati Sakura mencelos seketika saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia bukanlah perempuan murahan, yang ditolak adiknya lalu berpaling pada kakaknya. "Ke..Kenapa Sasuke-_kun _bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke yang dapat membaca kondisi hati Sakura langsung berpindah tempat menjadi di sebelah Sakura. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," Ia pun mendekap Sakura yang mulai menangis.

Setelah Sakura agak tenang, Sasuke pun melepaskan dekapannya. Ini adalah putaran terakhir mereka menaiki _ferris wheel_. "Nah, setelah ini ayo kita beli _ice cream_." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura. Sejujurnya ia sangat mencintai Sakura, namun karena tak ingin bersaing dengan saudaranya sendiri, maka ia lebih memilih mengalah dan pura-pura membenci Sakura. Namun Sakura ternyata menyukai dirinya, bukan Itachi, Itachi pun menyuruh Sasuke agar membahagiakan Sakura. Itachi memilih untuk mengalah.

Dan kini, Sasuke lah yang bertugas membahagiakan keduanya, Sakura dan Itachi. Ia akan membalas perasaan Sakura, yang otomatis membuat Itachi senang karena Sakura bahagia, dan sedih karena Sakura bahagia bukan karena dirinya, secara bersamaan. Tapi menurut Sasuke inilah yang terbaik.

Drrrt Drrt

"Halo?"

"Apa?! Aku segera kesana," Sasuke pun segera menarik lengan Sakura dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang diparkir.

Sasuke pun segera menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian mobil tersebut melaju kencang di jalanan.

"Sasuke, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura. Pasti ada situasi genting sampai-sampai si Uchiha bungsu yang dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi dibalik wajah datarnya menjadi kalang kabut plus khawatir begitu.

"Itachi-_nii_… dia masuk rumah sakit…" Jelas Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke pun melesat menuju salah satu rumah sakit termahal di Konoha.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan bernomor 2323, tempat dimana Itachi baru saja di rawat.

**Ceklek**

"Itachi-_nii_," Sakura segera menghambur ke dekat Itachi yang terbaring lemas dengan masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "I..Itachi-_nii_ kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Itachi hanya tersenyum samar, "Aku tak apa, Saku-_chan._" Jawab Itachi.

"Hiks..Bagaimana tak apa, Itachi-_nii_.. Itachi-_nii _sakit apa? Hiks..hiks..," Sakura mulai terisak.

Itachi pun membelai lebut surai _pink _milik Sakura. "Sakura, aku hanya terkena TBC. Kau tak perlu khawatir begitu," Ucapnya samar.

Lalu ia menatap Sasuke, adik kesayangannya yang hanya memperhatikan Sakura dan Itachi. "_Ototou_, jaga Sakura-_chan _baik-baik ya. Jangan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi." Ucap Itachi.

"_Nii-san_," Sasuke pun mendekat. "Bertahanlah, kau pasti bisa." Ucapnya memberi semangat pada saudara kandungnya itu.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah sampai batasnya, _Ototou_. Berjanjilah, kalian akan selalu bahagia-UHUK UHUK…," Itachi kembali batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian ia pun melepas masker oksigen yang membantuya bertahan.

"Itachi-_nii_….Hiks…hiks," Sakura mengenggam tangan Itachi dengan erat. "Bertahanlah," Ucapnya. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipi Sakura. Ia belum siap ditinggal lagi oleh orang yang ia sayangi setelah orang tuanya.

Itachi pun menggerakkan tangannya, dan menghapus jejak air mata Sakura. "_Sa…yo….nara…._" Tangan Itachi pun melemas seketika. Kelopak matanya tertutup, wajahnya tenang dan damai. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Itachi.

"ITACHI-_NII_…."Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke pun memberanikan diri maju dan mendekap Sakura. "Dia sudah tenang di sana." Gumam Sasuke. Tak terasa, Sasuke pun ikut meneteskan air mata karena kepergian kakaknya.

**Ceklek**

"Sasu-"

Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha, orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi baru saja datang.

"ITACHIIII…." Jerit Mikoto mengetahui anaknya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Fugaku hanya diam, namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia memiliki duka mendalam atas kepergian anak sulungnya.

Mikoto pun mendekati tubuh Itachi yang berbaring di ranjang pasien, kemudia ia mengelus kepala anak sulungnya itu, "Toosan…Anak kita, hiks hiks…Itachi, bangun sayang… Ini Kaasan…Bangun nak, hiks hiks,".

Fugaku pun mendekat, "Dia sudah tiada, Mikoto." Ucapnya.

"Hiks..huaa.. tidak, dia belum mati…Itachi, kau harus bangun nak… Bangun…Huaaaa," Mikoto semakin menangis histeris.

"hiks…Itachi-_nii_…hiks…" Ucap Sakura terisak.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tak ingin Itachi khawatir di sana, bukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kuil." Sasuke dan Sakura pun bangkit.

"Urusan pemakaman biar nanti Toosan urus. Tenangkanlah diri kalian, kalian pasti sangat terpukul." Ucap Fugaku.

"Baik. Toosan, kami pergi ke kuil dulu." Pamit Sasuke seraya membopong Sakura meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

Sesampainya di kuil mereka langsung berdoa dengan khidmat. Lalu seorang bhiksu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kebahagian akan datang serta-merta setelah musibah dan kesedihan mengguncang hati orang beriman." Ucapnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Arigato…._" Ucap sakura yang kini mulai tenang. "Sasuke…ayo kembali," Ajak Sakura.

"Hn." Mereka pun kembali ke rumah sakit. Pemakaman akan dilaksanakan besok pagi.

* * *

Di sinilah mereka kini berada. Di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan Itachi Uchiha. Dengan berpakaian serba hitam danp payung yang melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan yang membasahi bumi, sekaan ikut turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Itachi. Suasana hening, para pelayat mendoakan Itachi dalam hati. Banyak teman-teman Itachi yang datang melayat, sebagian teman-teman Sasuke, dan sisanya rekan-rekan kerja Fugaku. Mereka seakan sangat kehilangan dengan perginya salah satu penerus perusahaan milik Uchiha.

Semakin lama, pelayat pun semakin berkurang. Hingga yang tersisa hanya Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura..Bersabarlah…" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Jangan terlalu lama di sini, Sakura, Sasuke. Nanti kalian sakit, Itachi tak akan tenang di sana kalau kalian sakit." Terang Mikoto.

"Nah, ayo pulang. Jangan terus-terusan kalut dalam kesedihan. Itu akan membuat masa depanmu hancur berantakan." Nasihat Fugaku.

Mereka berempat pun segera meninggalkan makan Itachi dan pulang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura akan menginap sementara di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan Tsunade-_baasan _pun mengizinkannya, karena paham akan suasana hati Sakura saat ini.

* * *

"Istirahatlah…" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Mereka takkan melakukan apapun, tak mungkin mereka melakukannya disaat mereka baru saja berkabung.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar Itachi-_nii _saja…" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Temani aku," Ucapnya.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas, lalu ia keluar dan pergi menuju kamar Itachi, hendak mengambil selimut untuk Sakura. Saat ingin mengambil selimut, Sasuke menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja kecil di kamar Itachi ia pun segera membawanya menuju kamarnya beserta selimut.

"Sakura…," Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Maukah kau berjanji?" Tanyanya.

"Apa Sasuke?"

"Setelah kuceritakan hal ini padamu, mungkin kau akan membenciku. Tapi kumohon.. jangan benci Itachi-_nii _yang tak menceritakannya padamu."

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingat kejadian 14 tahun lalu… saat kau terjatuh di ayunan di taman?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan.

"Malaikatmu…." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Bukanlah aku..,"

Sakura pun tersentak kaget. Ia hanya menunggu Sasuke memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Malaikatmu itu Itachi-_nii_, sementara aku hanya iblis yang mematahkan sayapnya dan mengambilnya agar menjadi milikku.. Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, aku berterima kasih pada Itachi-_nii_. Dia tetap malaikatku, begitu juga denganmu. Karena dia, kini aku bisabertemu denganmu… _Arigato_, Itachi-_nii_…" Ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, Itachi-_nii_ bukan hanya terkena penyakit TBC. Ia juga terkena Leukemia." Ujar Sasuke lirih.

Sakura menunduk lesu, "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kondisinya melemah, wajahnya juga bertambah pucat."

"Saat aku mengambil selimut, aku mendapatkan ini di kamarnya,"

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Itachi. Sakura dan Sasuke kini akhirnya bertunangan, pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan sekitar enam bulan lagi. Saat ini, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berkunjung ke pemakaman Itachi.

"Itachi-_nii _…Apa _nii-san_ tenang di sana? Aku yakin, Itachi _-nii_ melihatku dari sana. Kini aku bahagia, Sasuke-_kun _tak pernah membuatku menangis lagi, Itachi-_nii_." Ucap Sakura seakan Itachi dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke… Ini semua juga berkat _nii-san_…. Terima kasih,…." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian meletakkan sebuket lili putih diatas pusara Itachi.

Lalu ia dan Sasuke bangkit hendak meninggalkan makam Itachi. Sesaat Sakura menoleh ke belakang

Terdapat bayangan Itachi yang tersenyum padanya, lama kelamaan bayangan tersebut menghilang layaknya sepihan debu yang tertiup angin.

"_Arigato, _Itachi-_nii_…"

**Untuk Kaasan, Toosan, Sasuke serta Sakura**

**Kaasan, Toosan, maafkan anakmu yang membangkang ini. Aku tak meminum obat yang kalian berikan, karena kupikir ini semua takdir **_**Kami-sama**_**. Walaupun aku diberi obat semahal emas 24 karat seberat 10 kilogram dan sebanyak debu di dunia pun kalau sudah waktunya aku pasti akan tetap mati juga.**

**Sasuke, jadilah**_** Ototou**_**ku yang baik. Jangan pernah membuat Sakura menangis lagi saat aku telah tiada, berbahagialah dengannya. Maka aku juga ikut berbahagia. Jangan lagi suka menghabiskan uang Kaasan dan Toosan, berusahalah meneruskan perusaahan kita, supaya nantinya kau bisa menghidupi Sakura.**

**Sakura, jadilah bidadariku yang selalu tersenyum. Maaf tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk hadir di pesta pernikahan kalian nanti, ternyata aku sudah dipanggil lebih dulu oleh **_**Kami-sama**_** sehingga tak bisa menepati janjiku. Jangan terlalu menangisi kepergianku, aku selalu melihatmu di alam sana. **

**Satu lagi, jadilah bidadariku yang kembali bersinar setelah dihadapi masalah besar**

**Itachi**

**THE END**

* * *

Fiuh! Gomen-ne buat hanazono yuri, ficnya tidak sebagus harapan yuri-san. Telat publish pula, maaf yan kalau feelnya nggak kerasa banget… ini juga masih pemula… masih banyak yang harus dibetulin lagi…

Nah, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak review… Review Please?

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_


End file.
